You were Always Going to Win
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This is going to be a two shot. Inspired by the latest promo for Gossip Girl. Nate and Chuck have a big blow up over Blair and Chuck concocts a plan to win Blair back. But is it already too late? Who will she choose to be with?
1. Chapter 1

You Were Always Going to Win- Chapter One

**A/N: I've just had surgery and I am a little woozy and out of it but I decided to post this story that I wrote at the beginning of the week. This is a little idea that popped into my head while watching the newest sneak peak and promo for the next episode of Gossip Girl. There is going to be two chapters of this and I really like the idea of this whole thing. Hope you do too. Enjoy!**

They had plotted against Gabriel and it had turned pretty much into a disaster. Everything was going fine until they had woken up and they had both been embarrassed to see that they had fallen asleep holding hands. Chuck had told her repeatedly that he didn't want to hold hands over the last few months but it was obvious that in his subconscious he really did want to do it. Then she had gone and stolen his limo and ran back to _Nate. _Even the sound of his best friends name sent a wave of disgust through him.

He hadn't spoken to her in weeks and then the last few days it felt like they had found a comfortable ground with each other again. It was almost like they could forget about what happened between them and just go back to being plotting partners. But the feelings where still there for him. How many times had he tried to murder the butterflies that he still fluttered in his stomach? Nothing erased the image of Blair from his mind and he hated himself for that. She was his best friend's girl. Again. But it didn't stop him from still wanting her.

After the whole elevator incident when she had told him that she was done, he had tried his best and tried to forget her. He might have even succeeded for a few days; he had gotten himself caught up with some secret club that his father had been in. And then there was the whole Elle disaster. She had just been a pathetic attempt to forget about Blair but that hadn't worked.

Just when he had decided that it was time to forget about all the games and just admit to her how he really felt about her, she and Nate had gotten back together. That had been a low blow that had caused him to be drunk in his suite for several days. But then when they had finally started talking again and he had helped out with the whole Gabriel thing, he finally admitted it to himself.

He loved her.

That morning when they had woken up in his limo, he knew that he loved her and probably always would. She was the only girl that he had ever let get past his defenses. Everything about Blair was perfect. But he couldn't have her; they had tried too many times and failed each and every time. It was impossible.

She was Nate's again and he didn't want to screw up his friendship with Nathaniel again. But if Blair gave the word saying that she wanted to be together, then he was going to be with her. Screw Nate. All that mattered was Blair.

On top of that, Georgina was back in town. She acted like she was reformed but he knew better than that. And if he knew Blair, which he did, she was going to want revenge on her enemy and he was going to be more than happy to help her. Georgina Sparks better watch out for the wrath of Blair Waldorf because he knew what was going to come out of this.

Chuck jumped to his feet and headed out to his limo, he was going to be late. He was supposed to meet Blair, Nate, and Serena to figure out a way to catch Gabriel in his lies. He didn't know how much more he could take of being close to Blair without telling her how he felt.

XOXO

Blair and Serena headed into the Russian Tea Room while Nate and Chuck got out of the limo. Just as they were about to make their way in, Nate stalled him.

"Nathaniel?"

Nate glowered at him. "We need to talk about Blair."

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a smirk.

Nate sighed. "I told you last week that I wanted you to stay the hell away from her and what did you do? You did the absolutely opposite thing. You did everything you could to try and get closer to her, even after I told you not too."

Chuck felt his temper start to rise and he had the urge to cram his fist right into Nate's face. And he never did consider himself a violent person. "This might shock you Nathaniel but I don't take orders about who I'm allowed to see. And I don't really think Blair would be happy if she heard what you were saying right now."

Nate punched him lightly on the chest. "See? You're not even denying that you still want her. I've been wondering for the last few days why you haven't been telling me that you're not going to go after her. But then I realized you're not lying to me but only to yourself. You're still in denial for how you feel about Blair."

He threw Nate's hand off of him. "I'm not denying anything but good theory, Nathaniel. Maybe you can become the next Sigmund Freud. But, like I've been telling you, I'm not going to come in between you and Blair again. She chose you, that's it. I'm out of the game."

Nate shook his head in anger. "You can't get close to her like you did when you were plotting against Serena's boyfriend and lead her on. You're only going to make her more confused then she already is. Man up and tell her how you feel about her or cut her loose for good. You've got to do it for good this time because I want her."

He told himself to calm down but when he spoke to Nate it was in an angry tone. "You want her?" He asked in dismay. "You've never wanted Blair a day in your life, Nathaniel. She was always just a possession to you and how you could mold her into the perfect girlfriend. You don't want her to be who she really is; you just want her pretend to be the person she has been all along with you. The real Blair is the one that I unleashed that night at Victrola."

Nate got up close to his face and growled. "Don't you dare talk to me about that night when you fucked my girlfriend."

"You were broken up." He said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"For twenty fucking minutes before you had to screw her, and taint her!"

His mouth dropped open at Nate's words but he quickly closed it. "This is what I mean. I didn't taint Blair. I just accept her for who she is, like she does with me. Why do you think she ran to me that night at Victrola? Because she knew that she could come to me and talk and I wouldn't judge her. Everyone in her life is always judging her and that's where our relationship came into play. If you want to really be with Blair Nathaniel, then I suggest you accept her and just let her be who she is. And let her stop trying to be the little miss perfect that she is always pretending to be when she is around you."

"That's some speech you have there, Chuck. Even though the whole thing is pure shit."

Chuck wiped his hands down the front of his purple suit; his hands were itching to slap Nate again. That seemed to be going on a lot lately. "You don't understand Nathaniel but Blair and I have a very special bond. It doesn't matter if you are with her or not, it's always going to be like that with us. You can't just shoo me out of her life because I will find my way back courteousy of Blair. She wants me in her life and I will be there. We understand each other, Nate. Just like you will never understand her."

Nate sent him a death stare and looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell is your problem? You were just a fuck to her! How many times did you sleep with her? Once or twice?"

A true smile lit up Chuck's face at this point. "You are very much in the dark, Nathaniel. Blair and I have slept together about maybe a hundred times. It could be more than that."

"You lying bastard! It was just that one night at Victrola, right?"

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. After that night when I took her virginity we had a relationship for about a month before she went back to you at her cotillion. And we were sleeping together."

The smug look that had been on Nate's face vanished when he heard Chuck's words. "You had a relationship with Blair behind my back?"

He nodded tersely. "Yeah, I did. And I will never regret it." He was about to push the knife even deeper into Nate's side. "Do you remember that day when you came to Blair's apartment and asked her to go to the cotillion with you instead of the prince?"

Nate nodded yes.

A smirk appeared on Chuck's face. "Well when you came over, Blair and I were just about to have sex. What do you think about that?"

A look of pure hatred crossed Nate's face. "I don't believe you; I think you're just saying all of this to get to me. But even if it is true, she still chose me over you. So that proves that it was just about sex to her."

"Wrong again, Nathaniel. Blair told me that she loved me a few months ago."

"When?" Nate asked in shock.

"Right after my father died." He grimaced; it still hurt to think about Bart being dead. "She wasn't lying either and she wasn't just saying it out of pity. Blair did love me." And she still does, but he kept that part to himself because he was entirely sure that was true.

Nate thrust himself closer to Chuck and was just about to say something when Blair walked out of the Russian Tea Room. She noticed their angry expressions and they both looked like they were ready to kill each other. "Chuck? Nate?"

They both turned to look at her. Chuck felt his heart thumping just by looking at her. She was just so beautiful. She had a long blue, velvet trench coat on and her hair was loose, and cascading down her shoulders.

"What's going on with the two of you? What are you arguing about?" She asked.

Chuck answered her. "You."

Blair turned to look at him and shock overtook her face. She still felt it every time she was around Chuck, the butterflies overtook her. She wished it would stop but she knew it never would. Blair would never love anybody like she loved Chuck. It was just a fact of life. "Me?"

Nate grabbed her hand and made a big show of holding her hand. "Yeah, we are having a big argument about you, Blair. Chuck was just lying to me and telling me that after you had sex that night in the limo that you actually had a relationship with him. But I told him that was impossible."

Chuck held his breath while waiting for her answer. He just hoped that she wasn't going to lie about all of this to save face with Nate.

Blair dropped Nate's hand and looked him straight in the face. "Chuck wasn't lying; we did have a relationship for a few weeks."

The fight went out of Nate's voice and he asked weakly, "You're telling me that the both of you had sex more than once?"

Blair burst out laughing. "Once?" She glanced at Chuck and saw that he was smirking. "Well you could say it was once but then you would have to multiply that number by a hundred or two hundred times."

Nate's jaw gaped open but he didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked a testy tone to her voice. "We were together, Nate. Did you expect us not to sleep together?"

She walked over to Chuck and touched his shoulder. "Do you remember that one night…?"

"The shower night?" He answered instantly.

She giggled. "Yeah, we must have done it fifteen times that night."

Chuck grinned. "At least."

Nate chose to ignore the banter between them. "Blair, he also said that you told him that you loved him? Did you really do that? I can't believe that you would love him, it was all about sex for you, wasn't it?"

Her shoulders tensed and she walked back over to Nate. "I really don't appreciate you saying that I wouldn't love Chuck. At first it was just a way to get over you and it was about sex but let me just tell you, I fell hard for Chuck. I did say I loved him and I did mean it."

Elation ran through Chuck at her words, she was sticking up for him in front of Nate.

"Do you still love him, Blair?" Nate asked.

She wet her lips hurriedly. "What are we going to do play twenty questions? I thought we were here to help Serena."

Nate threw Chuck a look of pure disgust. "I don't want him to come anywhere near me right now."

Chuck felt his temper snap as he stormed over to Nate. He pushed him hard and he stumbled back a few steps. "I don't need this shit from you! I'm so tired of you, Nathaniel. Go fuck yourself."

Blair hurriedly ran over to Chuck. She touched his arm gently. "Chuck, calm down. It's okay."

He shook his head once. "I can't do this anymore, Blair. I know you're mad…"

She cut him off. "I know you think I'm mad because you told Nate about our relationship, but I'm not. I should have told him a long time ago."

"You're not mad?" He asked in shock.

"I'm fucking furious!" Nate chimed in.

Blair sent him a hard glare before turning back to Chuck. "I'm not mad, I promise you that. Are you going to come inside?"

"No." He said harshly. "I can't be around Nate right now." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I feel like I'm going to explode Blair, if I stay around him any longer. Not after what he said."

Nate growled with rage and pulled Blair off of Chuck.

"What the hell is your problem, Nate?" She asked before going back to Chuck.

Chuck couldn't help himself he wrapped an arm around her waist. Nate looked at the gesture and was about to say something but one look from her silenced him.

"What did he say, Chuck?"

He softly touched the side of his face. "I know that I have hurt you so many times Blair and I am sorry for that. I was an ass but I just didn't like the fact that Nate said that I was just a fuck to you. It was always more than that, wasn't it? You're the person that I ever slept with who I actually had feelings for."

Blair felt giddy at hearing him say that. She knew how hard it was for him to admit his feelings for anybody but especially her.

"Tell him the truth, Blair. Don't just say something to try and save his ego, and make him feel better about himself." Nate scoffed.

"You want me to tell him the truth?" She asked.

Nate nodded.

"Fine." She turned back to him. "Chuck, it was always more than sex between us. I think we both knew that and that's probably why it could never work between us." He swallowed hard at her words. She continued on. "We scheme and we play games, but a relationship between us would never just work. You could never give up womanizing and I always want the happy fairy tale ending. It's just not in us to work out."

Nate laughed at this.

They both ignored him and Blair said, "But, I did fall in love with you. You were everything to me and I did try to make it work between us, but the day you called me your wife, I knew that it was pointless to even try anymore."

"Blair…"

She held up her hand to stall him from saying anything. She placed a finger on the top on his lips. "Don't say anything; it just makes it harder than it already is. But I need you to know that I did love you, I wasn't just saying that to you. You believed me, right?"

He took one of her hands in his. "I know you meant it, Blair. I've never been surer of anything in my life than that. And I wanted to say it back to you but…"

"I know, Chuck." She said her words heartfelt. "We can't rehash the past anymore."

His heart plummeted. She didn't want him anymore; he had thought that when she had stuck up for him in front of Nate that maybe they could work things out. But her after her words now, he knew that they couldn't. It was time to move on with both of their lives. "I know. I'm going to go, I'll see you later." He moved away from her.

She didn't let him get very far. "I don't want you to go, Chuck."

He smiled a sad smile. "I have to, Blair. Actually, can you stop by the Palace later? I want to run something by you and see what your reaction is to it."

She was about to nod when Nate barked out, "She is not going anywhere with you."

Blair sent Nate a look that should have sent him to his death. But she said nothing to him and spoke to Chuck, "I'll be there."

Chuck nodded and sent Nate a furious glare before leaving.

She watched as he walked down the street and back to his limo. Once his limo had taken off, she turned back to Nate. She put a fake and sugary smile on her face. "We need to talk Nate, and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

XOXO

Many hours had passed since his fight with Nate and he didn't regret it one bit. He should have done this months ago; maybe he and Nate were destined _not_ to be friends. If it came to choosing between him and Blair, he would always choose Blair. Unfortunately, she had basically told him that it was over between them.

A knock sounded on the door and he knew who was going to be on the other side of the door. That left him with a peaceful feeling, one he had never experienced before now.

He made his way to the door and opened it and there she stood. Blair. His Blair. No, not his Blair. Nate's Blair. Always remember that. She leaned against the door jam and looked back at him with a tired look on her face. She still had the same clothes on from before.

He swept his hand aside and she came into his suite, and collapsed on the bed. A sigh escaped from her lips when she hit the mattress.

"How did it go with Gabriel and Serena?" He asked.

A little grin tilted up the corners of her mouth. "I think it was a good idea we spied on him, Chuck. He admitted everything to Serena and that's when I left, I didn't need to see them arguing about it all. I've seen enough arguing for one day." She told him with a pointed look.

He sat down next to her and looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry you had to be a part of that. Nate was the one that cornered me though and demanded that we talk about you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I came between your friendship again. I never wanted that to happen."

"It's not your fault, Blair. Nate and I haven't really been friends for a long time."

She let the subject drop. "So, why did you want me to come over here?"

An evil smirk lit up his face. "I pride myself on knowing you pretty well Blair, and so I know what you want to do now that Georgina is back."

"What do I want to do?"

The smirk stayed on his face. "You want revenge on her; she is your enemy after all. You want to ship her back to the boarding school she was at."

A grin stayed on her face. "How do you do that? You always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"Like I've said before, I know you better than myself. I'm prepared to help you get revenge on Georgina but if I do, you have to do something for me. And you would be wise to accept my offer Blair because who wouldn't be scared of a Bass and Waldorf plotting against them?"

She nodded. "You're right, Bass. I do need your help with executing the perfect revenge plot, so what do you want in return?"

His answer was simple. "If I help you, I want one night with you in my bed."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So, what do we think of this? I have one more chapter planned and this is all because of the promos I have been watching for the next episode. I do want to say sorry to anyone that likes Nate but he will be staying a complete ass in my fic. I'm still hating on him. Anyways, let me know what you think of this idea.**

**-Sam-**


	2. Chapter 2

You Were Always Going to Win- Chapter Two

Her heart began to thump even wilder. Had he really just said what she thought he had? She had to make sure before she said anything else. "Excuse me?"

Chuck smirked. "If I help you take care of Georgina then you have to spend the night in bed with me. The entire night." He clarified.

Blair finally looked up into his face. "Those are you stipulations?" He nodded. "If I don't agree to this then you won't help me get rid of that bitch?"

"Right."

She started to feel annoyed that he was even asking this of her. He had never loved her like she had with him and now he just wanted one night with her. The smug bastard. "You want me to cheat on my boyfriend and not to mention your best friend?"

His eyes which had been sparkling with mischief not glazed over with anger at the mention of Nate. "I've already told you, Nate and I aren't friends anymore."

Her tone softened. "Chuck, you know that you and Nate will be friends again. This has happened before. One of you will apologize to the other and everything between you will be fine again."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're probably right but what Nate doesn't know won't hurt him." He touched her neck and started to rub his thumb over her pulse point. "Don't you want to be with me one last time?"

Her eyes lighted on his and she noticed the desperate look in them. She did want this as much as him but it just wasn't right. "Chuck, how many times are we going to do this?"

He still massaged her neck. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Her eyes drifted close as he still was rubbing her neck. "Do you think once is ever going to be enough?"

He put his face right next to hers and his breath whispered against her lips. "No, but that's why we have all night." The seductive tone in his voice almost made her knees buckle with arousal.

"And you're okay with doing this to Nate?" She questioned.

His thumb stopped it's movements over her neck. "He did the same thing to me when he got back together with you. So I'm not going to feel guilty if I have sex with you."

The word sex screamed through her head. It was still all about sex to him and it always would be. With her it was so much more than that. "I don't know." She whispered.

Chuck's hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. "Don't you miss this?" He asked in a husky and raspy tone.

"Sometimes." She admitted.

He traced her collarbone with his fingertip. "Does Nate make you feel like this?"

"No, he never could."

"So, what do you say?"

"Okay." She whispered.

His eyes bore into hers. "You sure?"

His question made her remember the time he had asked it before. The night that she had lost her virginity. "Yes."

His mouth moved closer to hers. "Can I give you a friendly kiss to seal the deal?"

"If you want." She replied. The room was full of sexual tension and they both knew that there was going to be nothing friendly about this kiss.

His lips touched hers softly and she had to give him credit, it did feel very much like something a friend would give to another friend. Except the feelings it ignited her in were nothing other than what a lover would give her.

Blair decided to test his willpower, she darted her tongue out and licked the top of his lip. He growled deep in his throat with satisfaction. He put his hand behind her neck and drew her mouth down to deepen the kiss. She allowed it.

Chuck pushed her back down on the bed and covered her with his body. She threw her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth making it mate with his. He broke the kiss to gasp, "I want you so damn much, Blair."

She didn't answer but she drew his head back down to her. Pretty soon her coat was off and the top of his suit was unbuttoned and Blair knew that she had to stop or she wouldn't be able to later, and she would regret that.

She moved her mouth away from his and sighed, "I've missed this."

He looked into her eyes and admitted, "Me too."

His answer surprised her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have. Blair…"

She didn't let him get any further than that. "Don't, Chuck."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say anything else. I know what you're going to say and I meant it when I said that I was done. I can't do this anymore. We will never work out and I think we both know that."

His face hardened and he moved completely off of her. She touched his shoulder but he jerked it out of her grasp. "Nathaniel was right then, I really was only just a fuck to you." He said harshly.

She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Don't you ever say that to me again! It's not true and it never will be. I loved you, Chuck."

He hated the way she kept saying loved because it was in the past tense instead of the present. "No, you didn't." He argued.

Blair grabbed his face more forcefully. She knew what she was going to have to admit. "Chuck, I loved you more than I have ever loved Nate. You were everything to me and it killed me when we didn't work out. But I tried; you were the one that gave up when your father died. And I understand why you did that."

When he heard her words he let his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm really sorry for everything, Blair."

"I know you are."

"I've put you through so much shit, how could you have ever loved me?"

He needed to be reassured of how she used to love him. She still loved him as a matter of fact. But she couldn't let him know that. "There were many things I loved about you, Chuck."

"What were they?"

She grabbed his hand and twirled it around in her grasp. "I love the way you look at me. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that you interested in and nobody has ever made me feel like that before. You pay attention to me, you listen to me when I have a problem, and you even listen when I ramble insensibly."

His heart soared a little bit. "Wow, there are a lot more reasons than I thought there would be."

"I'm not done yet." She said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Chuck replied with a smirk on his own face.

Blair continued, "I love how you always have to wear your scarf, like you can't be parted with it."

"I can't." He muttered.

She laughed. "But you know what I love most of all?"

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

A smile spread over her entire face. "I love when you spread your arms like you don't have a care in the world and mutter that famous phrase of yours. The I'm Chuck Bass line. Like it really means something."

"It does." He whispered.

She bit her lip to keep from grinning. "I know it does. That's what makes you Chuck Bass and that is why I did love you."

She stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go because I know what is going to happen and if I stay here. And that can't happen until you help me with Queen Bitch G."

Chuck let go of her hand. "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll go catch the bitch doing something she's not supposed to be doing. I'll think of a plan tonight and we'll go over it and you can decide if you like it."

She nodded once and strode to the door. When she placed her hand on the handle she heard him call her name once more.

"Blair?" She turned to him. He took a deep breath before saying. "How you used to feel about me is the same way that I felt about you. I just never could say it to your face."

He turned away from her then and she decided to make her escape while she still could. Once she was outside his room she slumped against the doorframe. Had Chuck Bass just admitted that he loved her at one point? She felt like the carpet had just been ripped out from under her feet. Not only had he stolen her heart but now he had her soul as well. She would never be able to get it back from him and if she was honest with herself she didn't want too. She wanted Chuck to be a part of her life forever even though it was impossible.

XOXO

Chuck walked into her apartment early the next day to see that Blair was already waiting for him.

She hurried over to him and pretended like yesterday's conversation didn't happen at all. "Did you think of something to do about Georgina?"

He tried to open his mouth and speak but his words got stuck when he saw the dress she was wearing. Tight, yellow, and clinging to her figure. He simply nodded instead.

"Well?"

He finally found his voice. "I called the guy who was her drug dealer last year and arranged a meeting between the two of them. All we need is for her to take the bait and buy the drugs. You'll have your cell phone out and we'll snap her picture. Then we can send her back to the gutter she crawled back out of."

A frown appeared between Blair's eyebrows. "How do you know her drug dealer?" Then it suddenly dawned on her and she shook her head slowly. "Oh, he was your dealer when your father died. Right?"

"Yes." He admitted in a low voice.

It suddenly didn't seem worth it to her. "Chuck." She began cautiously.

"What?"

"Forget it. I'll take care of Georgina on my own."

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked in a deadly tone.

She stared back at him. "Yeah, I am. It just doesn't seem worth it to me anymore. I don't even care what Georgina does." But that wasn't the true reason. She didn't want to have to sleep with Chuck because of some stupid plot they had come up with for Georgina. She wanted it to be because they loved each other. And no matter what he said, Blair knew that they could never make it work. So it seemed pointless to make love to him and have her heart broken all over again.

He grabbed one of her shoulders roughly. "I know what this is about. You just don't want to go through with the deal we made. You don't want to dirty yourself by sleeping with me. Again."

She closed her eyes at his hurtful words. She knew that he thought they were true and that killed her. "I'm sorry Chuck; I just don't think it's wise if we do this."

"Right, because of precious Nathaniel." He said his voice laced with hatred.

Blair tried to touch his face but he moved out of her reach. "Don't you touch me." The venom in his voice was distinguishable.

She moved away from him. "You have to listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say and I never want to again." He walked over to the door. "We're done, Blair. Just like you told me before, I'm saying it to you this time. There is nothing between us anymore; I shouldn't have ever tried to make this deal with you. I feel nothing for you." He wanted to hurt her as much as she had just hurt him. It worked if the expression on her face was any indication.

"You feel nothing for me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No." He repeated.

"Then why did you want to make this deal in the first place?"

"That's simple. I would never turn down sex with an attractive woman."

Blair slumped down on the sofa. "Go." She said in a strangled voice.

He heeded her warning and left her alone while she sobbed.

XOXO

He had been in his suite for the last twenty four hours desperately trying to become drunk but it wasn't working. All he could think about was Blair and how devastated she had looked when he had told her those horrible things. He was a sack of shit. How could he have done this to the woman that he loved?

Chuck brought the bottle of scotch to his lips and took another sip. The alcohol wasn't even working to numb his pain. All he could think about was her. A knock sounded on his door. Fuck. Why couldn't everybody just leave him alone when he was in mourning?

"It's open." He managed to growl out but he stayed firmly seated in his chair.

The door opened slowly and clicked shut softly. He didn't even turn around to see who it was. It didn't matter, he just wanted to be left alone.

A hand touched the top of his hand. His heart started to beat harder because he recognized the feel of that small hand. He turned completely around in his chair. "Blair." He whispered softly.

She gave a small smile and bent down in front of him. He noticed her face looked ravaged from crying and she didn't have a stitch of makeup on.

"Chuck, I've been in my room for the last day just trying to figure out what to do with my life." Her voice was husky from not using it for so long. "I have to admit after you left yesterday I was unbelievably hurt by what you said to me and I planned on never speaking to you again. Then last night I realized why you said all that you did. It was because you were hurt that you thought I didn't want to sleep with you. Am I right?"

He couldn't lie to her when she was looking at him like that. He had never been able to keep the truth from her no matter how hard he tried. "I-I-. Fuck it. Yes."

Blair's confidence got a little stronger. "We've got to stop doing this to each other, Chuck."

He nodded his head once.

"I didn't want to sleep with you, Chuck."

His eyes darkened with anger. "I already know that, Blair." He bit out. "You don't have to keep reminding me of the fact."

She tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear. "You don't understand. I didn't want to sleep with you because of a deal we made about Georgina. I wanted it to be because we both wanted each other. I wanted you to want to make love to me because you care about me not because of some stupid plot."

Her words finally sunk into his inebriated brain and he realized what she was saying. He grabbed her waist. "You didn't have to worry about that, Blair. I always want you. Always."

A true smile came over her face. "You do?"

"Of course. It's not just about sex for me and it never has been. Why do you think I got so jealous the night of your cotillion and ruined it for you? I've always been worried that you would choose somebody else over me and I know that you have but that doesn't stop me from wanting you. I'm always going to want you."

She sat down in his lap. "No matter what happens between us, I'm always going to want you too. Nobody makes me feel like you do, Chuck."

She noticed the look of shock on his face and decided to erase it. She leaned down and sealed her lips with his. His breath caught in his chest but he kissed her back.

He tore his mouth away from hers. "Wait, Blair. You don't have to do this; I don't expect it of you."

"I know that. I want too. I need you to make love to me, Chuck."

Her words sent his insides ablaze and he would never be able to resist her. He needed to make love to her even if this was going to be their last night together. It sure sounded like that. Chuck was going to have to make sure that he made every second with her count.

He carried her to his bed and his lips whispered across hers. Before they got any further he asked, "Are you sure?"

Blair smiled against his mouth. "Do you remember when you asked me that once before?"

A grin tilted the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I sure do."

"I'm as sure as I was that night."

That was all he needed to hear. They would be no more denying her. His lips burned a path down her skin as did hers. Clothes were quickly discarded and soon they were withering against each other with passion. It had been so long for the both of them. The last time they had slept together had been over a year ago. Much too long. Their bodies were hungry for the taste of each other.

She felt his erection against her thigh and she whispered, "I'm ready, Chuck. I need you now."

There would be no foreplay this time. They both were delirious with desire at this point. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and looked at her one more time to make sure that this was what she really wanted.

She moaned when she felt him inside of her and nodded for him to continue.

That was all the consent that Chuck needed, and he thrust the rest of his length into her tight and slick channel. He had never felt such an incredible pleasure in his life.

"Chuck, please." She whined desperately for him to continue.

He did as she asked and started to thrust into her with increasing friction. After only minutes they were both laying on the bed panting from their tremendous orgasms.

Sweat matted both of their foreheads but the last thing Chuck remembered before falling asleep was the incredible smile on Blair's face.

XOXO

Twelve hours later and it was morning. Chuck woke up with a grin on his face. He had lost count of how many times they had done it last night. There was the shower, against the wall, in his Jacuzzi, on the floor, and many countless others. He would never be able to get enough of her body. But he knew with a certainty that this would be their last time. Blair had her life with Nate and he would never factor into that life.

Blair had woken up and noticed the tense expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked with a worried frown.

He gulped at hearing her voice but he knew that he had to tell her the truth. At least she would know this way. It wouldn't change anything but she deserved the truth from him. He touched the top of her head. "I love you, Blair." He was surprised at how easy the words came to him.

Her mouth gaped open at this statement and he plowed on hurriedly. "I know you're with Nate, and that's what you want for your life. And I'm not going to come in between you two. All I want is for you to be happy, Blair. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. Are you happy?"

She reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly. "I am happy."

His heart plummeted faster than an elevator. He turned away before she would be able to see the look of utter devastation on his face.

"Hey." Blair said gently. He turned back to her. She saw the pain in his eyes. "You didn't let me finish. The only reason that I'm happy is because I with you."

He got a crick in his neck from turning so quickly. "What?" His voice rose with excitement.

"I broke up with Nate the other day when you guys had that huge argument. After you left I told him that I couldn't be with him because I was still in love with you and I always would be. He was pissed but he said that he understood. I love you, Chuck."

This is what he had been waiting to hear for what seemed like all of his life. But he still couldn't believe it. "You do?"

Blair placed her hand on his chest. "How can you still doubt my love for you? You were always going to win if it came down to you and Nate. I only love you. I only got back together with Nate because I was so upset over losing you and I needed a friend. That's what Nate is, a friend."

Chuck slammed his mouth over hers and swirled his tongue around inside of her mouth. He broke the kiss panting. "We will make it work this time, Blair."

"I know. I have faith in us, Chuck. We've taken the biggest step we needed too. We finally admitted that we love each other."

Something suddenly occurred to him and it put a damper over his happiness. "I'm not him, Blair. I can't be your shining knight like Nate was."

She smiled. "I only want one thing in my life right now."

"Name it."

"I already have it. You are my one thing, Chuck Bass."

Finished

**A/N: A fluffy dose of goodness. I hope that is what this particular fic of mine brought you. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I am a little sad that it is over. But I'm sure there will be more one or two shots in my future. If you enjoyed, please review. Also, I am taking requests for any kind of story you would like to read about Chuck and Blair. If you have an idea, I will write it for you. :D**


End file.
